


Harvest Moon

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, In-Laws, Love, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Canon, ScarletVision Exchange 2017, Wedding Planning, Weddings, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Pietro thought Vision was the perfect fit for Wanda, as he only wants the best for his sister.





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for joe-maristopher on Tumblr as part of the Scarlet Vision 2017 Exchange. I'm so sorry I was late, but I hope you enjoy this!

Pietro loved Wanda with all his heart. His little sister meant the world to him. He had to thank the others for taking care of her during his absence- Clint and Laura especially. Allowing a perfect stranger into their home (especially one with diabolical superpowers like hers) must have been no easy feat. Still, Laura and Clint took it in stride, and Wanda was able to live comfortably in a nice house while Pietro tried to get back on his feet.

It was something he was never able to promise her growing up in Sokovia. Like every other little girl, Wanda dreamed of living in a nice house and having a nice husband to come home to. Maybe a few kids, or a dog would be in the picture. Clint and Laura Barton represented that dream that every little girl had. Pietro would try to fuel that dream by giving Wanda small gifts here and there- a necklace on her birthday or a glittery dress she saw in the window of a shop for Christmas. Despite Wanda telling him to stop using his super speed to steal, Pietro was glad to see the soft bashful smile on her face as she wore the dress the next day.

Then Sokovia fell, and the Avengers happened, Pietro (technically) died and Wanda went to live her dream with the Bartons. It wasn't exactly the ideal situation he wanted for his sister, but it was a start.

Now Pietro was coming to regret it, as he sat in the waiting area of a dressing room with the object of Wanda's newfound affections.

"I do appreciate you accompanying me today, Pietro," Vision sent a pleasant smile towards him, Pietro simply rolling his eyes in response. He didn't have much of a choice in coming, really; Wanda wanted tog o shopping with the allowance Laura had given her, and normally Pietro would volunteer to hold her bags or find her a nice store where she could sit and try on whatever she wanted before she got tired and asked to get food. Suddenly Vision as there in all his red, yellow and green glory, politely saying with that stupid accent of his he would gladly accompany Wanda to the mall.

Of course, he said it the moment Pietro had, which resulted in Wanda bringing both of them along to "bond."

"Hmm," Pietro hummed, "Don't think I don't know what you want with my sister."

Wanda was still in the fitting room. Pietro could hear her humming some sort of marching tune. Vision merely raised an eyebrow, cocking his head oh-so innocently.

"I can assure you my intentions with Wanda are purely innocent and well... well-intentioned," he said, "I can see no reason why I would want to harm her in any way."

Pietro snorted. He knew guys like this. They always claimed to be innocent in having their way with any woman. But not today- no, Pietro was here to make sure Wanda had fun and that Vision didn't get any unsavory ideas towards his sister. He always thought Wanda was too good for Vision, and today Wanda would be able to see his reasoning.

Pietro waited silently as Vision began talking some more- he caught something about Tony Stark (the asshole), and whatever an "Infinity Stone" was. He only glanced at Vision again once the door to the dressing room creaked open, and Wanda walked out with a smile. Pietro couldn't help but grin as his sister slowly made her way down the catwalk, letting the two boys take in her appearance.

She wore a long white gown, beads and lace covering the fabric with delicate flowers. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders, just brushing the lace piping of the collar. The florescent lights honestly made her already pale face look a tad washed out, but Pietro didn't care; his sister looked beautiful, and from the look on her face she felt it as well. Vision stood up from his chair, moving towards Wanda as she leaned forward.

"How does it look?" Wanda asked, biting her lip. Pietro chuckled as Vision carefully stepped around her, pulling her hair back fully from her face.

"You look stunning," Vision said, almost breathless. Pietro was sure if Vision was human, he would be blushing, but the red alloy on his face seemed to do the trick. The yellow gem embedded in his forehead seemed to glow faintly. Pietro wondered if it was in tune with him fully- but now was not the time for such thoughts. Wanda spun around, the dress bunching slightly around her feet. It was a slim fit, accentuating her body while still being modest.

Pietro wished their parents were still here to see her.

"Thank you, Vish," Wanda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Pietro, "Well? As my brother, you need to give me your opinion. What do you think?"

Pietro took one glance at Vision. The robot looked absolutely blissful, drinking in Wanda's appearance as if she were the last thing he was ever going to see in the world. He caught the glint of their matching engagement rings as Wanda intertwined her fingers with his, the way Wanda looked back at Vision with such love and trust and adoration, like he was the best thing in the world.

Wanda was looking at Vision, Pietro realized, as if he were that dream she had since she was a little girl. And Pietro thought it could work. He may not like the android entirely, and it would still take time getting used to his little sister being married, but it was obvious she was happy, and Pietro only wanted her to be the happiest she possibly could.

"Pietro?" Wanda cut through his thoughts, "What do you think?"

Pietro could already imagine giving Wanda away at the altar, Vision in a suit and saying his vows. Wanda beaming and throwing her bouquet to her bridesmaids.

Pietro shrugged, pulling out his phone. Clint and Laura would definitely want a picture of this, even if the were definitely going to take a million pictures on the day of the wedding anyway.

"They'll never see it coming," Pietro said, "Now smile! Everyone will want to see you two!"

Wanda laughed, hiding her face in Vision's shoulder as the flash went off.

Pietro thought Vision was a perfect match for his sister. Guess he didn't see that one coming from a mile away.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself cavities writing this it's a good thing I'm going to the dentist soon lol


End file.
